


Take One Step Closer

by FigureSgayts



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (That's all it is), First Kiss, Fluff, Hercules has the best named cats of the century, I feel like I should have included Lafayette having planned this to happen but I mean, M/M, This was good too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FigureSgayts/pseuds/FigureSgayts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron didn't mean to actually develop feelings for Hercules, but with the way the other man has this odd tendency to stand so close to him when speaking, and how he gets so animated when he talks, it's a little hard to not fall for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

> SOMEBODY (I know this somebody, but I won't #expose because they were on anon) sent an ask that ended up being all that I needed to be prompted to write something. This is that something. I don't know, I feel it necessary to post the interaction that made me write this god forsaken thing, so yeah.
> 
> Anon (why?? did u????? do this??): Hercules is totally one of those guys who stands too close when he's talking to you and Burr gets distracted by how he smells and how warm he is because they're practically full body touching and the boy is just g o n e every time.  
> Alexanburrsir: ok but aaron d y i n g when hercules is talking about something hes passionate about and his eyes light up and there are all kinds of hand gestures and hes touching aaron’s shoulder and just has the biggest smile on his face all on top of being a breath away from kissing him and aaron just (: 
> 
> I looked at this and decided I needed to write 1.6k words of mindlessness. I mean, I ain't complaining, but whoops. Rip.

It’s starting to get a little out of hand, Aaron thinks. The way that he can’t ever seem to tear his eyes away from Hercules when the other man talks about, well, anything. The way that he leans in to the small touches exchanged, the way that Aaron finds himself staring into Hercules’ eyes for longer than normal, the way he seems to gravitate to Hercules in any situation imaginable, finding any reason to get the other man talking and, if possible, smiling.

When things spiraled so out of control, Aaron doesn’t know. He hadn’t always been this way with Hercules, of course. When Alex had first ended up making Aaron actually hang out with Hercules (and John and Lafayette, of course), it wasn’t the most comfortable situation. John used every moment he could to taunt him, Lafayette had his days of giving him the cold shoulder, and Hercules… well, Hercules wasn’t ever mean to Aaron, but he didn’t ever try to engage in conversation with Aaron at first.

Then, one day at the mall, while John and Alex were off looking for something specific their hair hair that Lafayette had recommended, Aaron had found himself alone with Hercules. In an attempt to keep things from being awkward, Aaron had asked him if he had any siblings. This seemed to have broken down a wall. Before long, Hercules was going in depth on his three siblings, his parents, his grandparents, his family dog, and all sorts of random bits about them and his past with them. It was the greatest thing Aaron had ever seen, watching Hercules speak, watching his hands move in times with his words, his body speak for him as much as his own words did.

But that wasn’t even what really ended up blowing Aaron away. While the movements sure as hell didn’t help, it was the way that Hercules stood so close to him when he spoke. Which was odd, is odd, now that Aaron thinks about it. Hercules didn’t ever seem to stand too close to others when speaking. Alex and John always got some distance. He was close to Lafayette, but that’s because the two are practically glued by the hips to each other, a friendship that Aaron had suspected went beyond just friendship until only last month when he actually asked about it.

So why Hercules stood so close to him, still does, Aaron couldn’t understand. It was their first time ever really talking, and already Hercules was acting as if they’d known each other for years. But Aaron couldn’t care, not when it gave him perfect access to the man’s warmth and the small smell of body wash - and it was body wash, no cologne; Aaron can’t think of any cologne that smells faintly of lavender on top of a myriad of other things he still hasn’t been able to pick out. Whatever the reason Hercules has for this, Aaron doesn’t care because it’s nice.

The way that Aaron tends to overthink this whole thing needs to stop. Over the five months of actually talking to each other without being forced to, Aaron has developed a crush on Hercules. And this crush has, since now, exploded into something that Aaron just can’t drop. Sure, he can control himself, he can control the impulse so grab Hercules hand tight and spill out his entire heart, but the control is wearing thin, fraying like a rope. He can’t only last so long before he breaks.

“Do you have any pets?” Hercules asks, bringing Aaron out of thoughts he does not want to be having.

Pets. Animals is something Aaron can do. Well, could do if he had any. “No, not right now,” he says, shaking his head a little. “I can’t really afford one at the moment.”

“Huh,” is all Hercules says. They’re at Lafayette’s apartment, but Lafayette is nowhere to be seen. Aaron can’t even remember why he left, if he gave a reason. Or if Lafayette even left in the first place. He wasn’t paying too much attention.

“I have a cat,” Hercules says after a moment, looking over to Aaron and inching just the smallest bit closer to him. “Very pretty. Also very calm, which is nice. He’s not too much extra to keep around my apartment. Nice company too. It can get a little lonely at times, ya know?”

Oh Aaron knows all too well about being lonely. “What’s his name?” he asks. It feels like the appropriate thing to ask about somebody’s animal. Something that can in no way make Aaron seem interested in Hercules at all beyond being just friends. 

“Oh, his name? Count Chocula.” Hercules has a shy smile on his face when he says it, eyes darting away from Aaron even as he turns so that he’s face to face with Aaron. And those lips are so close to Aaron, yet so far. Too far.

“Count Chocula,” Aaron repeats, and he can’t even find anything wrong with this name at first. He’s more focussed on Hercules. “That’s….” The obliviousness can only last for a few second, however. “Like the cereal?”

“Uh… yeah, exactly like the cereal,” Hercules says quickly, nodding his head quickly. “He responds to milk, too.”

“Why?” It’s all Aaron can ask. Why name a cat Count Chocula? Of all the things possible, all the names possible, hell all the foods possible, Hercules went with Count Chocula. And while Aaron wants to feel a little upset about this - this poor cat has to go to the vet at some times, and has to be getting called in as Count Chocula - he just can’t find himself to feel it. For whatever reason, the name is very… well, Hercules.

“I mean, he’s brown. Like, milk chocolate brown, and I was just thinking and… well, I don’t really have a good explanation.”

It’s goddamn adorable. And, Jesus, Hercules is getting a little closer. “But he’s real nice. A bit of lap cat, if that’s a thing. He likes to cuddle, likes to be pet. He’s only three years old, but already acts like an old cat. Not that I mind. I love him more than anything, even if he does sometimes get into things. And he makes it hard for me to really sit down and read and all. He just wants attention.” How Hercules managed to actually not touch Aaron is a wonder. “God, but I love him so much. Especially when I get lonely. He’s always there for me. Unconditional love, and all.”

Hercules almost looks a little heartbroken when he mentions being lonely. Aaron understands all too well what lonely nights feel like. Thinking about Hercules while alone in the dark, his bright smile and voice, how kind he is and how soft his touches would be.

Aaron’s thoughts are cut short - again, his thoughts about Hercules are being interrupted by Hercules - by a hand being placed on his shoulder. When Aaron looks up that small bit he needs to to see Hercules’ eyes, he’s met with such wonder and delight, all hints of any sort of sadness already gone. “He’s so great. He plays, too. He has a little mouse, and a plastic ball he likes to throw around a bit.” His lips tilt up in the most delightful way, full of joy, matching his eyes in light. “I have a laser pointer, and it probably sounds pretty stupid because everybody uses them, but he loves it. God, I can just run that thing across the floor and he’s off after! On the wall? He jumps for it. He loves it. I love it. Gosh, I love him so much.”

Aaron can’t even stop himself. It’s not like the moment is some perfect romantic situation, unless standing in front of a friend’s couch in his apartment while discussing a cat named Count Chocula is considered romantic. But he leans in anyways, leans up, until his lips are pressed gently against Hercules’. And then he pulls back, as if shocked, as he realizes just what it was that he did.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Aaron says quickly, backing away with wide eyes. But Hercules’ tightens his grip on his shoulder, his own eyes wide, but happy. And he’s still smiling. “I-I’m sorry Hercules.”

“What?” Hercules asks, looking confused. “Wait, no, don’t be… no, don’t be sorry! No, please.”

Now it’s Aaron’s turn to be confused.”What?” It’s such a graceful question for him to ask.

“I’m… I don’t want you to be sorry,” Hercules says, dropping his arm. “I mean, unless you… unless you don’t, you know, want that. Want this. Us. God I’m not really good with words, but like… I’ve been trying to drop hints for so long, is all, and I mean, I like that, I wanted that. But, Jesus, if you don’t want that, it’s okay. That’s fine, that’s okay.”

Aaron doesn’t know what to say. Doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say. He does want it. He wants Hercules, dear lord. Hercules is so sweet and nice and cute and Hercules and it absolutely kills Aaron. “Can I kiss you again?” Aaron asks, biting his lip.

“Yeah.” 

Aaron smiles largely as he takes the final step to Hercules. He wraps his arms around Hercules’ neck and pulls him down to meet his own lips. It’s bliss and joy, kissing Hercules. Happiness explodes within him, seemingly pumped through his veins as they stay there. A warmth glow builds in his chest, ready to grow into blossoms of euphoria and delight at this very situation. 

So, maybe things weren’t getting out of hand after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo, done with that fun coaster. Come and check me out on my Tumblr
> 
> @chckov
> 
> I'm an almost cool person there, but really, I'm just gay.
> 
> Double on the last second thoughts, I peg Hercules as the type of guy who names their cat after anything. He's also a cat person. In my other fic, he has Frosted Flakes. Here, we see Count Chocula. He's the guy naming his cats after cereal.


End file.
